Various methods of circuit constructions are available, both to hobbyists and professionals alike.
Solder methods usually require copper tracks laid down on some sort of substrate, to which components are soldered, either through holes in the substrate or on the same side as the copper track. Unfortunately printed circuit boards and copper stripped board are expensive and a certain amount of skill is required in setting out, and constructing the circuit. Invariably the circuit board layout does not resemble the circuit diagram.
Circuit prototypes can be constructed using the second method. A popular commercially available implementation is "proto-board". Components can be plugged into vacant sockets to implement a circuit. However, this method is only good for prototyping a circuit. A final circuit has to be transferred to a printed circuit board.
Particularly the connection of multi-pin components presents a problem. These components are either plugged into socket connectors or directly soldered, but in both cases solder is required.